Paradox/Trailer 2
The second trailer of Paradox that was released, titled "Code Red." ---- The video starts off inside of a military base located in a top secret location within the United Kingdom. John Price, who is now the head of the elite Task Force 141, is walking alongside the Chief of the Defense Staff of the British Armed Forces in a rather long and bland looking hallway. "Sir, we couldn't send men in fast enough to assist the police forces. The Ultranationalists went in and out rather skillfully and quickly." Price said. "Captain Price, what's done is done. That was in the past. We have to focus on how we're going to stop the Ultranationalists from doing whatever they planned." "And how do you suggest we do that?" Price asked. The two men enter a rather large area now, where there are multiple operators and other important military people at work in the base. There are many conversations and sounds of chatter going throughout the room. "A joint operation." The CDS replied. Price still remains silent as the CDS whispers various things to different members in the room, who all nod and quickly walk away. He is waiting to see if the CDS was going to say anything else. "You are familiar with the former commander of J-SOC forces and Seal Team Six member, Lieutenant Commander David Mason, correct?" The CDS said. "Yes, sir. I thought he was retired..." The two men then go into a smaller room, where they are alone. They sit at opposite ends of a metal table. "The reason why we are conducting a joint operation with the United States is because time travel wasn't just founded in London... The Americans also invented time travel at the same time, but never revealed it to the world, only to who was important. We still have a way to track down the Ultranationalists if we get the help of the Americans and we can travel through time using their devices. They already agreed to help us." The CDS proposed. "And we're presumably going to use Task Force soldiers for this operation?" Price inquired. "That's what we were hoping for." "Alright, it's a go." The clip fades as Price and the CDS shake hands and leave the room. It fades into another clip. David Mason is watching the news in his home out in the country. He is currently retired, which he declared five years ago in 2025. A loud rumble and vibration go through his house and he is confused, as there are no earthquakes in his area and this kind of thing never usually happened. He walks outside to see a military chopper land in his front yard. His wife and child briefly go into the house while Mason goes to see what this is all about. Admiral Briggs and Harper come out from the side of the helicopter and approach Mason as he approaches them. "Admiral Briggs, I'm glad to see your leg wasn't completely crippled." Mason greeted Briggs. "It's good to see you too, Section." "Hey Section." Harper says. They finally reach each other while they are in between Mason's house and the helicopter. "What are you guys doing here? I'm retired." Mason said. "Haven't you been watching the news?" Harper asked Mason. "Yes, I am aware of what happened in London with the Ultranationalists. I don't suppose you guys are here to persuade me into service." "You are correct, Section. The British Armed Forces and Task Force 141 have requested help from J-SOC. They have taken note of your service in the past years and requested that you lead their teams against the Ultranationalists with the help of the Task Force 141 leaders." Briggs added. "What about the current J-SOC members?" Mason asked. "The CDS personally requested your help, Mason." Harper said. Mason thinks about it for a moment, looking away for a few brief seconds, and back to Briggs and Harper. "Alright, count me in." He says. This clip fades into another one, which is presumably later in the future, when Mason and other soldiers of both J-SOC and Task Force forces alike. They are all standing before the U.S.'s time travel machine. "Everything good? All systems check?" The machine's operator asked. Another worker closer to the machine nods and gives a thumbs up to the operator, who replies with another nod. He presses various buttons, turning on the machine, and a large blue portal displays. "Good luck out there." Briggs said to the soldiers. The clip slowly fades into darkness as the soldiers proceed through the portal out the other side... Category:EternalBlaze Category:Paradox Category:Paradox Trailers Category:Trailers